Any discussion of the background art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Electronic gaming machines are often heavily regulated by various governing authorities. This provides significant limitations on the ability to develop peripheral devices that access diagnostic information from machines, for example due to perceived risks of tampering and the like.